Problem: On a beautiful afternoon, Daniel rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of bananas for $9.12 each and baskets of nectarines for $6.16 each. Daniel decided to buy a basket of bananas and a basket of nectarines. How much did Daniel need to pay for his produce?
To find the total amount Daniel needs to pay, we need to add the price of the bananas and the price of the nectarines. Price of bananas + price of nectarines = total price. ${9}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ Daniel needs to pay $15.28.